


The Taste Of Stars

by thelegeondofthepixies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegeondofthepixies/pseuds/thelegeondofthepixies
Summary: It had been over six months since Lucy went missing and when she returned, many questions were waiting for her. With Lucy’s new earned strength she tackled all inquiries and changes confidently, except for the lack of bondage between her and her partner. That was going to take some time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and also my first Nalu fic. This is just going to be a short 5-shot fic, something simple to get me started. There will be smut in this at some point but I’ll be sure to notify you guys if you wanted to skip ahead. Please read on and hopefully you’ll enjoy my fic! Happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter One: Coming Home

 

A chilling breeze surprisingly traveled through the bricked streets of Magnolia, clouds covered the summer sky form horizon to horizon. Citizens of both magic and mundanity bustled around the busy city with tight muscles and sore tendons; the drastic weather change toying with their daily routines.

 

The overcast atmosphere blocked out the sun rays from warming sands of the nearby beach and the usual peppy spirts of the townspeople. The sky was multiple shades of grey and left even more shades in shadow on the tan bricks lining the entrance of the bay, the vibrancy of the town seemingly gone with the sun.

 

But beyond all the grey and chill sauntered in a splash of color: one which had been missed. 

 

The local merchants cruised in on the choppy waters of the narrowing bay; creaking noise from old wood and flapping sound of sails echoed off the tall apartments and buildings. And amongst the ship's echoes the seamen began mumbling, astonished as they ran to the edges of their boats wide eyed and pointing.

 

Along the side of the bay, upon the bricks, trekked a wizard. Her kept blonde locks whistled with the winds and her hip jingled with every step.

_Ting, tang, ting, tang, ting, tang._

 

"Is- is that ...?" It couldn't be. The mage had been missing for just over 6 months, could it possibly be her? The merchants were questioning one another as she continued to balance on the ledge, "Is that ...Lucy?!"

 

"Lucy?!"

 

"Yeah Lucy Heartfilia! It's her!"

 

"How ya doing Lucy?!"

 

"Yeah! Where you been?!"

 

Their calls bounced back towards them with no answer and the blonde just sighed, big brown eyes looking onward. With her hip jangling and her lips holding a small smile, she walked on. Chin up.

 

As the mage continued she took in the familiar cracks down the roads and the dust that framed village store windows. Her heart was swelling, though not in pain or joy, but in comfort. She could smell the lavender from the flower stand and the fish from the harbor. Though the summer warmth was lacking, she wasn't cold.

 

Her eyes roamed and feet carried her, head empty of all thought but yet she could feel nerves built up in her stomach the closer and closer she came to her destination. And eventually, there she stood, outside the doors of Fairytail. Her twisting stomach reaching its peak but then dulling slightly.

 

The celestial mage shook her head and laughed at herself a little; there was no need to worry.

 

She was home.

 

****

 

Built with strong mahogany and sturdy iron, its red double doors were preceded by the tingle of palpable magic felt from a mile away. The Fairytail guild hall stood mighty, and in it the wizard members laughed and chuckled.

 

Some sparred and some shook their heads, some were half naked and some wore unnecessary armor, some were drinking despite the afternoon's beginning, and some were scanning eager eyes over the request board. But one pink haired Dragon Slayer sat with his blue Exceed, hands shoveling fistfuls of food down his throat.

 

He had been shoving the tasty meats and greens in his mouth, satisfied as he ate until he unexpectedly halted. His nose had suddenly picked up on something sweet, hinted with rose. "Heyy," he began suspiciously, food falling out his mouth as confusion barreled into him.

 

"What is it, Natsu?" The blue cat questioned from above.

 

The fire breather stuck his nose up and smelled the air, "It's just I smell something strangely familiar." Sniff, sniff. "I don't know what's going on here but-" his words stopped and he abruptly stood, flipping the table him and the Ice Make wizard shared.

 

"HEY WHAT THE HELL HOT HEAD?! WHY YOU THROWING TABLES AROUND!? IF YOU WANTED TO START SOMETHING WITH ME YA SHOULD OF JUST SAID SO!"

 

The fire dragon mage didn't respond despite the childish anger that grew within him. His eyes remained glued to the doors of the hall, head tilted in bewilderment as he spoke. "Lucy...?"

 

_____________

**Welll that’s chapter one! Well kind of like the intro though cuz it’s so short. No worries my fellow Nalu shippers, other updates will be longer and packed with cute moments.**


	2. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy returns home and is reunited with her friends of fairy tail. She realizes all the things she missed and all the problems she may have caused. A needed fix was evident between her and team. Next chapter will be more exciting in terms of the relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m sorry I’m really slow at writing ugh I’m sorry...school is always stabbing me in th back. Please excuse the fact that the things Lucy thinks aren’t in italics, I tried so many times to fix that, but I can’t bc it always glitches on my phone and I don’t have a laptop or anything sooo yeah lol

I stood outside the doors of Fairytail, left hand spread over the scarlet wood and right in a loose fist over my heart.    
  
"I wonder if they even noticed I was gone..." I whispered to myself, images of pink hair and a toothy grin flashed through my mind. I shook my head, and with one last intake of breath I pushed on the mahogany.   
  
A small gust of wind splashed over my back as the large door shut and my hair flew out and around my fair face. At first the expected loud chatter of the hall filled my ears but it soon faded.    
  
I looked about, meeting familiar gazes and smiles. But one gaze in particular latched onto mine, his dark, shocked eyes lacked the wrinkles of a usual smile but his pink spikes were still poised straight in the air.    
  
My heart tightened, "Nats-"   
  
"LUCY!" Levy screeched in joy, wrapping her thin arms around my curves, pulling me into a tight hug.    
  
Startled, I squeezed my blue-locked friend, cheek pressing into her shoulder with a wide smile gushing deep lines into my features as the rest of the guild gathered closer. The embrace made me realize how long I'd been gone; I missed Levy so much.    
  
"Lucy oh my goodness where have you been?" Levy asked, her nails pressing into the new muscle of my forearm.    
  
I took in a deep breath, there was a lot to say. "I decided that-"   
  
"Lucy we've missed you! We didn't know where you ran off to." Mira Jane said with a smile.    
  
"Well the thing is-" I began.    
  
"Yeah really, I even went sober for a while to look for you." Cana chimed.    
  
"Where did you go, Lucy?!" Romeo called out.    
  
If they just let me talk, "Ya see I-"    
  
"Yes, where were you? We certainly missed you," Erza said, her arms crossed and tone as assertive as ever. Her eyes went from calm to deadly within seconds, scaring me a bit, "But maybe you could have INFORMED US OF YOUR WHEREABOUTS!"    
  
Whoa she's getting heated. I reached my arms out and waved frantically, "If you guys just let-"    
  
"I swear! You'd think a girl would have wanted some company on such a long journey," Juvia interrupted, her face blushing and eyes glossy, "I OF COURSE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT ALONG MY DEAR GRAY. I CAN BARELY LAST A MOMENT AWAY FROM-"    
  
Gray covered his face in embarrased, "Why do you always have to be so weird?" He uttered, irritated.    
  
She was appalled. "Weird?!" She pounced on his chest, arms wrapping around his bare neck, "Ever since Juvia started dating Gray she has always tried to please him! She didn't know her darling thought Juvia weird! She will get on the issue as fast-"   
  
_ Dating? _   
  
"She's at it again," Levy whispered to Gajeel, her small frame leaned into his sturdy one.    
  
_ Huh?  _   
  
"I'm so glad you're not like that, babe," he replied as she blushed, his large hand on her petite hip.    
  
_ Babe? Ehhhh? What is going on here? _   
  
"-SHE WILL BE BETTER TO GRAY AND DO-"   
  
"WOULD YOU JUST RELAX ALREADY?! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES-"    
  
"They really are one strange couple..."    
  
"Hmmm mmm."    
  
"WOULD EVERYONE JUST STOP TALKING SO I COULD EXPLAIN!?" My voice echoed off the walls and suddenly all was silent, the hall seemingly empty. I sighed, my shoulders dipping down, "Finally, I can talk..." I looked up to tell my story but my voice faded off.    
  
He was making his way toward me, through and between the guild tables, face set but emotions unreadable. I involuntarily bit my lip. He didn't appear happy.    
  
"Natsu stop shoving, " Erza mumbled angrily as he pushed his way to me, "Where are your manners-"   
  
"Shut up already," he muttered back. He sounded so cold and cold wasn't a word that went with Natsu.    
  
I stepped back, intimidated, as he finally stood directly in front me, his taller figure looming over me, all muscle and body radiating an anger I only witnessed moments before he brought destruction. "Natsu why are you being so harsh-"   
  
"It was over six months," his eyes were digging into mine. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going or why." The shovel in that gaze drove through mine and into my heart. "You made all of us worry. We had no clue if you were safe or if you weren't." His brows were furrowed and his voice rose. "We looked and looked but you didn't show! For all I knew, YOU COULD OF BEEN DEAD!"   
  
Tears collected where my lashes met, red flames curled around his ears from his neck, and we were both shaking; him in anger and I in guilt. My knees were weak and I was so sorry but I couldn't find the words to tell him.   
  
"Natsu I'm-" I felt weaker than I had in months; I wanted to let loose all the emotions I bottled up right then, right there. But I didn't return after becoming stronger just to cry. I blinked away the wet and stared him down. "I was training."    
  
He squinted at me, advancing. I stepped back, my boots scuffing on wood floor as I collided with the door. "You left for six months without telling anyone just so you could train by yourself?"    
  
I looked away and nodded.    
  
"Come on Natsu, lay off her huh?" Macao stepped in and pulled him back by the shoulder.    
  
"Yeah it's not like you're her  _ husband  _ or anything." Gray childishly teased. The expression on the dragon slayer's face morphed from mad to furious to unexpectedly smiling.    
  
"Well aren't you a go getter, huh?" Natsu was bent down and patting my head rigidly with a tight grin. "Going off to train like a good lil wizard, huh?" His anger seemingly over with and gone.    
  
My eyes narrowed in on him, he was acting so strange. He must have really been worried, I never thought about how hard this could have been on my friends.    
  
_ Friends. That's what we were. Friends. _ My gut tightened and I felt extra weight inflate in my chest.   
  
"Why are you touching her like that,  _ 'huh' _ ?" Gray taunted, repeating the action on Natsu's pinky head. "She isn't a cat."    
  
Natsu spun around, his fist meeting Gray's naked pectoral.   
  
"Hey! Watch it there buddy! You really DO wanna start something don't ya!" Gray was getting a bit too excited.    
  
"Yeah maybe I do! But put some clothes on first you perv!"    
  
I just rolled my eyes, "These guys really haven't changed much since I've been gone."    
  
"No, they haven't." Erza came up beside me, her armor clanking with her movements. "Training? You must have had a long journey. Why don't you sit down?" She forcefully shoved me into sitting at a table.    
  
"So much for manners..." I grumbled under my breath.    
  
"What was that?" she asked, eyes deadly.    
  
"Oh nothing!" I laughed, "You really know how to make me feel at home!" God she scared me. Even though I was stronger, I wasn't THAT much stronger.    
  
"You rest while I get us a drink, we have much to discuss."    
  
I nodded quickly and I sighed in relief when I watched her make her way to the bar.    
  
I ran my fingers over the ridges of the table, familiar scents of fried chicken and beer filling my senses, both making me feel comfort. Six months felt more like six years when you thought about all the things you missed.    
  
Gajeel and Levy were all close and touchy as they glossed over the request board, Romeo seemed to have gotten even taller; Wendy looked the same though. Mira Jane appeared even more beautiful and even the woodwork of the tables were older than I remembered.    
  
"A REAL man wouldn't fight useless fights!" I overheard Elfman roar, interrupting my thoughts. And not long after a loud crunch and two weak groans could be heard.    
  
I tossed a glance over my shoulder catching a glimpse of the "real man" walking away, one ice make wizard and one stupid flame brain in a crumpled daze on the floor in his wake. I scoffed but couldn't fight the small tugs at the corners of my lips.    
  
Pushing myself out of the creaking chair, I wandered in their direction.    
  
I focused on the two moaning idiots below me, nudging them until I caught their eyes.    
  
"Stop hitting me, Natsu!"   
  
"It isn't me, ice block!"    
  
"Oh..."   
  
I had burst out a giggle, "Damn," I shook my head as I made eye contact with Natsu, his face watching me in a way I couldn't pinpoint, "I really missed you idiots." He looked away.   
  
Stretching out my arms, I offered them each a hand; both grabbed it eagerly. I hoisted them up off the ground, unintentionally pulling Natsu so his chin slightly knocked into my forehead. "Oh uh sorry..."    
  
My breath bounced off him into my face, his collarbones were within mere inches of my nose. My stomach churned. I stumbled back only to be grabbed on the forearm by thick hands.    
  
"Gaaah! Hey watch it!" I yelled on instinct.   
  
"Woah Lucy," Natsu began, his finger tips flowing over my toned arms, "did you get more muscle?"    
  
I huffed, yanking my arm away from his grasp and punching him in the chest, heart beating quick with rosy cheeks. "Yeah maybe I did! But that doesn't give you the right to touch them so freely!"    
  
"Oww..." He groaned, rubbing the spot I hit, squinting his eyes at me, stare glossing up and down my figure, suddenly examining all the change. He looked away a second before focusing on me once more, "Luce I-"    
  
"Lucy!" Erza screeched throughout the hall.    
  
I froze. "Talk later?" I offered.    
  
"Yeah, talk later," He shrugged and walked off to find Happy I assumed. Man, I even missed that damn cat.    
  
"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"    
  
"Coming!" I yelled, scuttling over to Erza; she was such a demanding loud mouth, though I'd never tell her that.    
  
The rest of that day consisted of questions of my whereabouts and my methods of training, how I got jacked and why I hadn't done it sooner. There I was all my friends, standing around me, listening to my words, in the guild hall. It was like nothing changed. But every time that thought crossed my mind, my eyes met a pair of dark ones and an awkward shift of gazes caused me unrest.    
  
"Why did you decide to leave?" Wendy asked me.    
  
"Well," I began smiling, "I wasn't happy with how my strength always seemed to be on the weaker side. And I wanted to change it."    
  
_ I was tired of not being good enough, of counting on my partner to save me when I couldn't save myself. I was done with Natsu looking out for me and done with how tightly held he had my heart and I couldn't fix the latter so I had to get stronger.  _   
  
Before I knew it, darkness kissed the roofs of village buildings and the guild hall was emptying. Less and less people were listening in on how I spent time with each of my celestial spirits, how I trained them individually and then together. It had been a trying time, learning the weaknesses of my spirits and of myself, taking ahold of those wobbly aspects and turning them into sturdy assets. But I did it.    
  


I too had maneuvered away from the small crowd and gave goodbyes, my eyes involuntarily searching for pink hair or a blue cat. But my pursuit was in vain, he must have already left. 

 

Stepping out into the night I was struck by the chilly bite of a mellow summer. The sun was junta under the horizon and the wind was just above sweater weather, I sighed. I looked at all the clouds streamed along darkening sky and watched in awe as a star twinkled into view. 

 

I was always struck by a certain wonder when it came to the stars, they’re beautiful, and mysterious, and we see them even though they’re billions of miles away. My eyes sparkled and hair became tousled by the wind, the stars reminding me of my celestial spirits, a hand fell gently over my keys. My spirits were my friends, my family and I loved them. I loved them almost as much as- 

 

“Lucy.” My heart wavered in it’s confession, recognizing that voice. 

 

I turned around to see Natsu with his vest and white scarf, Happy floating around his head.“Yeah?” 

 

His hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck, gaze averting from me, “I was just thinking maybe I could walk you home and all because you just got back and I thought that it’d be a good idea because you might think it’s-“

 

“Just shut it already Natsu,” Happy drawled out, his feathered wings twitching in annoyance his arms and eyes calmly prideful.

 

“Hey!” Natsu started, bouncing up and down hands balled in fists, “I was talking Happy!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, too much taking.” I giggled, staring at that irritating cat in all his blue glory. “And Lucy,” he began fluttering over to me, eyes suddenly filled with glistening tears and whiskers bunching up at his nose, “You better never leave me alone with a moody Natsu ever again!” He wailed as he flew into my grasp, paws gripping my neck. 

 

Dammit, I really did miss this stupid cat. 

 

“Don’t worry,” I patted his back, my own emotions almost getting the best of me, “I won’t ever do it again.” 

 

“You better not!” 

 

“Heyyyy!” Natsu interrupted, “You were just as moody Happy!” Natsu joined in on the hug, big arms wrapping around my waist. “You cried a lot.” He mumbled, his hot breath shocking my skin. 

 

“Yeah right,” Happy countered, “You’re just trying to cover up.” 

 

I couldn’t take it, I let out the loudest laugh my lungs could muster against Happy and Natsu’s hold, “I really missed you guys.” 

 

The hug dispersed and I began walking forward towards home, a slender hand coming up to wipe away a tear, “Now come on, I need to get to bed.” 

 

“Ayyye!” Happy chimed, sprouting his wings and soaring only slightly ahead. The last rays of sunlight covering his feathers in a golden paint. 

 

Boots clicking against stone streets Natsu and I walked side by side. An awkward sort of silence lingered within the chill of night but it wasn’t unbearable, just evident. And soon enough we were coming to my street. 

  
I left to become a stronger wizard. One who could hold her own in any possible situation; stand tall; kick ass with no mercy, alongside my celestial spirits. To be the wizard I always dreamed about. But that wasn't all of it.    
  
I needed to get away from the pink haired boy who ran my patience up a wall, but held my heart in his reckless hands. I left because I couldn't stand just being friends with a man I knew I loved, knowing I couldn't have him in the way I wanted.    
  
I needed to get over him. But even though six months of distance were mingling between us, my feelings remained untouched.   
  
Stronger even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and wanna read more! Ugh I love Nalu so much oml


End file.
